The specific aims for this study are 1) the recruitment of NIDDM patients; 2) the recruitment of non-diabetic control subjects and assessment of metabolic status; 3) the establishment of a data bank; 4) the establishment of a genomic DNA bank; 5) the detection of different DNA sequences in NIDDM patients at various candidate genes; and 6) the identification of specific phenotypes for each mutation.